iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Diego Go!
|show = Go Diego Go! |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = CBS Nick Jr. (Australia) Nick Jr. Pan-Afro-Eurasia Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. (United States) Nickelodeon (Canada) Nickelodeon (Pakistan) Nickelodeon (United States) Treehouse TV TV9 TVOKids |rating = |accessdate =2016-9-20}} |country = USA |country2 = Canada |language = American English |language2 = Spanish |seasons = 5 |episodes = 75 |production_company = Nick Jr. Productions |recording_studio = |air_date = Nick On Demand: – former Nick Jr. (United States): Nickelodeon (United States): CBS: – former TVOKids: – |channel_site = http://www.nickjr.com/go-diego-go/ |channel_title = Nick Jr. US |channel_site2 = http://www.nickjr.com.au/go-diego-go/ |channel_title2 = Nick Jr. AU |channel_site3 = http://www.nickjr.co.uk/diego/ |channel_title3 = Nick Jr. UK |channel_site4 = http://www.nickcanada.com/show/showpage/22/go-diego-go |channel_title4 = Nick Jr. CA |wikia = https://dora.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go,_Diego,_Go! |imdb = tt0423657 |tv.com = go-diego-go }}Go Diego Go! is an animated educational interactive children's TV , created by Chris Gifford and Valerie Walsh, that was made to teach . The is the first spin-off of Dora the Explorer, following the adventures of Dora's cousin, Diego, his jaguar Baby Jaguar, and his older sister, Alicia, as they help animals from danger in the rainforest. Broadcast Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. In the , Go Diego Go! was first broadcast on Noggin on at with the second episode as a sneak-peak. The was also sneak-peaked before on on Nick On Demand. It then began to air on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block on at , and was added to Nick Jr.'s regular line-up the next day at . The was also on CBS's Nick on CBS block on . |accessdate =2016-9-20}} |accessdate =2016-9-20}} The also airs on the Australian, British/Irish, and Pan-Afro-Eurasian feeds of Nick Jr. In , the airs on Nickelodeon. Treehouse TV In , Go Diego Go! currently airs on Treehouse TV. TV9 In , Go Diego Go! aired on TV9. |accessdate =2016-9-20}} Cast Rescue Pack International versions |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Armenia 2 }} |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = voice-over |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Super7 }} }} }} }} Star Channel Alfa TV LTV1 }} | |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Nick Jr. }} TV2 M2 }} | |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Balapan Қазақстан }} |logo = Go Diego Go! - title card (Korean).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon }} |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = МРТ 1 }} }} Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} RedeTV! }} Canal Panda }} }} |logo = Go Diego Go! - title card (Russian).jpg |channels = Karusel TV Nickelodeon Nickelodeon (Russia) ТЕТ }} | |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} | |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} Nick Jr }} |logo = Go Diego Go! - logo (Thai).png |channels = Thai PBS }} }} }} |} References Category:CBS programming Category:Nick Jr. (Australia) programming Category:Nick Jr. Pan-Afro-Eurasia programming Category:Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Nick Jr. (United States) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Canada) programming Category:Treehouse TV programming Category:TV9 (Malaysia) programming